Immortal Brothers: The Tale of the Green Knight Vol 1 1
| Series = Immortal Brothers | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The Tale of the Green Knight Appearances Featured Characters: * as * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * * * ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Old Lady * * Priest * * Shepherd Locations: * ** ** Items: * Axe * Magic wand (Laser gun) * Swords ** * Virtual Reality headset Vehicles: ''' * * Horses Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Archer and Armstrong! The Eternal Warrior! Ivar, Timewalker! (And a very brief appearance by Faith!) It’s winter at King Arthur’s court in Camelot! The monstrous Green Knight has appeared before the Round Table with no armor, a gigantic axe, and a challenge. He has come to insist that the weaker knights participate in a friendly “winter’s game” where anyone can strike him once with his axe, but on one condition: That the Green Knight can return the exact blow in one year’s time. King Arthur has agreed to face the mysterious knight himself, but the Round Table’s youthful and most gallant champion, Sir Gilad, takes up the challenge to protect his king. Much to the court’s surprise, the Green Knight doesn’t flinch as his head is struck clean off…only to pick it up himself and warn Gilad that he is fated to receive the same blow before the year is out. Now, Gilad – the Eternal Warrior – must solve the mystery of who the Green Knight is before his hour at the axe comes to pass! But first, he’ll need to find some help…in the form of his own immortal brothers – Armstrong and Ivar – who shall be united once more! New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente returns to Archer & Armstrong as Eisner Award-winning artist Cary Nord (X-O Manowar) joins in for an oversized, 48-page one shot epic! Synopsis Notes * This issue is the first of four one-shots that would be published from April-July 2017 in homage to a classic Valiant story from the 1990s. This one is based on Barry Windsor-Smith's "The Musketeers" from the flipbook / (1993). * The story is based on Sir Gawain and the Green Knight '' (by Anonymous) with Gilad, the Eternal Warrior, being in the role of Sir Gawain. * This issue has been collected in the hardcover ''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong Deluxe Edition'' (July, 2018). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:IMMORTAL 001 COVER-A NORD.jpg|'Cover A' by Cary Nord IMMORTAL 001 COVER-B-WRAPAROUND SUAYAN.jpg|''' Cover B (Wraparound) by Mico Suayan after B.W.S.'' IMMORTAL 001 VARIANT LAMING.jpg|'1:10 Incentive Variant' by Marc Laming IMMORTAL 001 VARIANT DRAGUNAS.jpg|'1:20 Incentive Variant' by J.M. Dragunas Preview (final) (by Clayton Henry, Cary Nord, and Mark Morales) IMMORTAL 001 001.jpg IMMORTAL 001 002.jpg IMMORTAL 001 003.jpg IMMORTAL 001 004.jpg IMMORTAL 001 005.jpg IMMORTAL 001 006.jpg IMMORTAL 001 007.jpg Preview (unlettered) (by Clayton Henry, Cary Nord, and Mark Morales) IMMORTAL 001 001-640x972.jpg IMMORTAL 001 002-640x972.jpg IMMORTAL 001 003-640x972.jpg IMMORTAL 001 004-640x972.jpg IMMORTAL 001 005-640x972.jpg IMMORTAL 001 006-640x972.jpg Related * Archer & Armstrong (Volume 1) #8 - "The Musketeers!" * Eternal Warrior (Volume 1) #8 - "The Musketeers!" * Ivar, Timewalker * Eternal Warrior * Archer & Armstrong * A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong * Faith References External links *